


Hard to Get

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [59]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma is still chasing Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Get

Kunimitsu picked up the next in his stack of birthday cards, and smiled faintly. This one was bound to be amusing.

_Dear Buchou,_

_Happy 40th. Heard you passed the Park Ranger certification; congratulations. Hope bears don’t eat you._

_On that subject, finally got Sengoku to sign on, and Lucifer says mountains no problem to add. Are you sure you won’t come?_

_Cheers, Echizen_

Kunimitsu chuckled softly.

"Is that one from Echizen?" Uriel asked from the couch, sipping his tea.

"His annual campaign speech, yes," Kunimitsu answered. "Do you happen to know how he secured Sengoku for the afterlife?"

"If that’s the redhead," Uriel sighed, "Echizen seems to have maneuvered him and Raphael into proximity at the last Australian Open. They had quite the lively chat, from what I hear. Raphael came back smirking so hard Barbiel made him sleep on the couch on general principles." He shook his head. "For such a straightforward person, Echizen can be very cunning."

Kunimitsu pulled over a sheet of writing paper. "Echizen has a very good sense of people, once he’s had a chance to judge them on the court."

Uriel leaned back. "These people are still your friends. Are you sure it wouldn’t be better to join him, rather than going through me?"

"If Echizen doesn’t have goals to meet, challenges to overcome, it won’t be good for him," Kunimitsu returned, absently, as he wrote.

_Echizen,_

_Thank you for your good wishes._

_Mountains are a fine addition; they’ll make a valuable training location. I’m sure the domain will do well, with you thinking so far ahead._

_Tezuka_

"Besides," he added, folding the paper, "I enjoy your company, and you can use my help more than Echizen. In the end, I expect he’ll be pleased that I’m next door, as it were, and not interfering with him."

"And it isn’t, after all, as if you won’t be visiting," Uriel suggested, smiling.

Kunimitsu sipped his own tea, quite calmly. "Of course."

 

**End**


End file.
